The Ice Cream Shop
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: AU- "See that green-eyed girl over there?  One day, I'm going to marry her." ; James and Sirius work at the local ice cream shop, one day Lily and Severus just so happen to stumble in. Horrible summary, but the story's good.  Quote from LoveGivesMeHope.


**So, I was on LoveGivesMeHope, and I saw something the quote that's in the description, and I instantly thought JamesxLily. I'm tired, but extremely happy all of a sudden, so I hope you enjoy this, please review when you finish. It's my first take on JamesxLily, but I love them so much!**

The Ice Cream Shop

The little ice cream shop that resided dead center of the little shopping area was the perfect hang-out to escape the rising heat and to just grab a cool treat. Most of the local teenagers found themselves hanging out around the little ice cream shop, mainly because of the two boys who had themselves summer jobs there. Undoubtly, the two boys were popular, considering the business that they brought in, and the owner of the shop- A friendly looking old man with a spare tire -doubled their raise. The shop was doing well for itself, thanks to James and Sirius.

James Potter with his untidy dark hair that stuck up in the back and hazel eyes hidden beind his glasses, and Sirius black with his slightly long, black hair pulled back into a pont-tail and wild grey eyes were, were the best of friends. They met at the age of eleven while attending the same, all-boys school, where they met fellow friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who did not work at the shop, but were familiar regulars.

Both boys, James and Sirius, had a haughty air to them, arrogance clinging to every word they spoke, no matter how friendly or kind their smiles and words seemed to be. It was apart of their nature, and despite all of that, most everyone loved them. Almost everyone.

One day, while the sun was setting, the cool summer air drifting throughout the shopping center, the little ice cream parlor was practically empty. It was that time of day, around dinner time, where most everyone was back at home, or elsewhere, and the shop was left to the four boys, and some straying customers.

Remus Lupin, his light brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytal, much like the one Sirius bore, was spinning idly in his counter chair, a book in his hands as he went. Before him once rested a cup of chocolate-fudge ice cream, that he devoured in less than three minutes after receiving it. He couldn't help himself, Remus loved chocolate. Sirius was cracking jokes about it behind the counter, piling up a free bowl of peanut-butter chocolate chip ice cream for himself, as Peter absently ate his plain vanilla, James stacking up cups back near the machinery.

When the door opened, the bell announcing that new arrivals were there had tolled. All heads turned towards the door, always eagar to see who would be joining them whatever lovely afternoon it would be.

This particular evening it was a girl and a boy. The girl had long red hair, straight and cascading down her back, with the most beautiful shade of emerald for her eyes, that the jewel itself would be envious. She wore a light blue sundress, her arm linked with the boy's. The boy was not as intriguing as the girl, with his straight black hair to his chin, black eyes that seemed almost cold, yet it was evident that the girl being with him made them sparkle with happiness. He had a rather long, pointed nose, and wore a long coat- despite the heat - a white shirt, and a pair of shorts. The girl's green eyes locked with his black, and they both smiled at one another before taking a seat at a table.

James stood, staring, mouth gaped. Sirius snickered and lightly jabbed his forearm, brow raised in an all-knowing manner.

"Better wipe that drool from your mouth, mate." Both Remus and Peter glanced back as Sirius spoke, looking at James, who paid any of them no mind. "S'bad for service, right, Moony?"

Remus simply nodded in agreement, almost inaudibly murmmering a "yes" before looking back down at his book.

"Oi, Pads," James's gaze broke from the red-headed girl for just a moment, to take a glimpse at his best friend. "You see that green-eyed girl over there?"

"We all followed you're love-struck gaze, Prongs."

"Righ', well. One day, I'm going to marry her."

He spoke confidently, leaning against the counter as though he was never more sure of anything in his life, ignoring the tittering of his pals and looking back over at the girl who seemed to be telling what ice cream she wanted to her friend, who nodded in return and stood to walk over to the table. Sirius and Peter both grinned at him, James continued staring at the girl.

"One small cup of butter peacan, another of mint chocolate chip."

"What's her name?" James seemed to be face-to-face with the boy, eyes flicking to the girl who seemed to once catch his gaze and look away. "She's quite the looker, you're obviously not dating her. She has a name?"

The boy growled low, but James didn't seem to notice, to keen on getting her name.

"Of course she does, but I doubt she'd want _you_ to have it." he said cooly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather pay for my ice cream so Lily and I can be on our way."

"Lily?"

The boy cursed under his breath, and glared, clearly irritated with the way her name rolled off _his_ lips. He then looked to Sirius, restating his order, although the other boy behind the counter seemed to whistle casually and lean over the counter to mutter something in Remus's ear, causing the the boy with the lighter hair's eyes to widen and have him close his book, shoving it in the laughing Sirius's face.

Sighing, the boy spun on his heel and called out to Lily that they wouldn't serve them, that the were obviously not fit to be working at the ice cream shop, earning a scoop of the butter-peacan ice cream he ordered to go flying at the back of his head. All four boys errupted with laughter, but the girl, Lily glared at them, gripping onto her friend's arm.

"Come on Severus, you're obviously right. Some other shop will suffice, one not run by insufferable toerags!"

She hurried the boy, Severus, out the door, leaving the group of four, and a small cluster of girls in the corner, to continue with their laughter. Despite the fact that it was a humourous moment, James momentarly stopped to watch Lily walk past the window, casting a glare over her shoulder at him.

He winked in response.

She gagged and walked on.

Unsure, but hopeful anyway, James could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile grazing her lips as she went out of sight.


End file.
